


[Podfic of] Passenger / written by scorpiod1

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Grief/Mourning, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://scorpiod1.livejournal.com/48298.html">Passenger</a> by scorpiod1<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:36:49</p><p>Sam's brother is dead. Adam's mom is dead. Together, they try to cope and survive, despite their massive issues. AU from 03.16 "No Rest For the Wicked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Passenger / written by scorpiod1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6838) by scorpiod1. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rn9xq0j6joekafb74ymbw9sw4lj82emc.mp3) | 34.0 MB | 00:36:49  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/p6zeml5wxjn6wwrs5erzh9hhvsjkq1vj.m4b) | 33.6 MB | 00:36:49  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/passenger).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
